


Good Coffee and You, Dolores

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, F/M, Nostalgia, Prompt Fill, prompt hour 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Five gets nostalgic sometimes.





	Good Coffee and You, Dolores

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt hr 9: Nostalgic

Five gets nostalgic from time to time. 

It´s a flaw. Dolores has pointed it out to him before. 

He can´t help it, genius or not. Must be all the hanging around in the past while assassinating, in places that have really good coffee. He misses those. He always remembers the names of cafés, sometimes mixing up the missions, but in general remembering details like menu colors and names of waitresses. 

“What do you mean, of course I remember their names? You know you´re it for me, Dolores! Don´t you ever forget that.”  
Five takes another sip.


End file.
